


Doctor Dog (1)-Whouffaldi OneShot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Swimming, poolside sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi featuring the library swimming pool and dominate Clara again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Dog (1)-Whouffaldi OneShot

12/Clara -- Poolside

"oh thats good" Clara sighed as she sunk into the cool pool water. Its was 30° outside and all she had been doing is run around.  
The Doctor had been hunting down a flower for some experiment but typical Doctor... they were chased down by a pack of Gakka monkeys...and if she hadn't seen a monkey throw poop before...she had now.

The pool was lovely an cold and she floated about weightless on the surface, peacefully until she heard a clear creak on the wooden floors.  
"What?" she huffed turning her head just so to see him standing beside the pool ringing his hands nervously and biting his lip as he stared at his boots

"You...erm...could...you...i mean..." he started seemingly lost for words.  
Clara sighed again and sunk under the water swimming quickly to the side and climbing out. The Doctor turned his head away again now looking at the nearest bookshelf. She was standing there in nothing but her dark red bikiki, hands on hips and smirk on her face as she approched the nervous timelord.

 

"You going to look at me some time today..." she purred checking him out - stood there in his purple shirt, sleeves rolled up, trousers covered in cut grass and mud from working in his gardens.   
He sighed and turned perfectly to look at her face. "Can you do me another favor?" he asked eyes looking directly into hers and determind not to be distracted the fact she was almost completely naked.

"Another favor...hmmm...well you know what....I'll do you that favor if you do me one first, but you have to do everything i say is that understood." she said firmly tugging open his collar button.

The Doctor gwapped like a fish for a few moments before nodding.   
Clara smiled. "Okay, first....strip, all of it...off...now" She stated waving a hand at his mucky clothes.  
He glanced down at himself and went to say something but stopped as he raked his eyes up her body as he lifted his head.  
He blinked at her wicked smirk, as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Tossing it aside shyly onto the big leather chair beside them. He gulped as she tugged at his belt and wiggled her eyebrows suggestivly. He did as he was told and slid them off then kicked his boots aside, hands held infront of himself he felt his blood rush south, his brain short circuting and his mouth going dry as she unhooked her bikiki bra and tossed it into the pool.

"oops...fetch" she purred pointing to the bikiki top that had now sunk due to its metal clasp.  
The Doctor's mouth fell open but slunk back alittle like a abashed puppy and shuffled over to the steps and entered the pool gracefully, diving down to retrive the top.  
He came back up at her side of the pool and put the top infront of her, shaking his hair free of the water.

She bent down to scoop up the thin material giving him a lucious view of her breast as she did so.  
He visiably gulped as he felt himself harden.  
He blushed and looked away making her giggle. How many times had he said he wasn't affected by normal human hormones and here he was as horny as a teenager and doing what she says like a dog.

And fuck did it turn him on.  
He'd never admit it out loud though would he?

"Good boy" she teased running a hand through his short wet hair and ruffling it up.  
"Out." she said quietly slipping her top back on.   
The Doctor began to make his way out of the pool slowly.   
She smirked again as he stepped free of the water and stood infront of her in his wet boxers. The outline of his erection evident as the material clung to him.  
He brought his hands infront of himself again, trying to hide it, Clara laughed making him blush and mutter.

"What was that?" she asked approching him and running her hands up his wet arms. He was beautifully lean. Muscle in all the right places. Perfectly toned. She wrapped her small hands around his wrists and pulled his hands away from his crotch. Biting her lip playfully as she eyed enticing bulge that the wet boxers were holding.  
Holding his wrists she leant up and licked off the droplets of water that sat in the hollow of his neck, making his eyes flutter shut in the seductive move. "You do it to me" he muttered shyly.

She giggled again and he looked to her his eyes flicking to her lips as she licked them, making him lick his own in want.  
She lent into him until there was meerly an inch between there lips. "You want to kiss me don't you?" she whispered moving back a tiny bit as he tried to lean it.   
He swallowed hard and nodded slightly, "I always want to kiss you" he breathed, eyes begging she let him.  
She smiled sliding her small hands into his and linking there fingers making him smile back.   
"Then kiss me" she purred and he did just that. In one swift movement he claimed her lips in a heated and rough kiss, teeth nipping and tounges curling around each other.

She wrapped her arms around his wasit and slipped her fingers into the band of his boxers just grazing the tip of his erection making him jerk back.  
She fisted the material in one hand and yanked him forward pushing him into the nearest chair.

"Clara! were wet, we'll ruin the leathurgh!..." he grunted as she squeezed him. She fisted the boxers hard and ripped them off. "Clara!!" he gasped as he felt the wet cotton rip, but sighed quitely as it eased the pressure on his sensitive member. Clara grinned wickedly at the now naked timelord infront of her. She stood back and tossed off her bikiki again, before pulling the tie from her wet hair.  
"Touch yourself and I leave you here" she purred reaching down him and wrapping the tie around the base of his erection making him yelp and buck, "Clara...What-why" he started hands clutching the underside of the chair as she straddled him.   
"You got a favor already today, If i have to do you another, I want layment first" she moaned as she lined her folds against him.

"You will come when i say so..." she moaned as she lowered herself onto his throbbing member, The Doctor moaned loudly as he grasped at her hips. Clara grasped his hands in her own preventing him from trying to guide her movements.   
Clara raised her hips enough just so he wouldn't come free of her then slammed straight back down making them both cry out in pleasure. A flush crept up over the doctor chest and neck and she did it again making him grunt and buck.  
"God your so big Doctor" she gasped as she rocked her hips feeling him move inside her.  
He could do nothing more than whimper as she sped up her movements. He had no words, his brain has shut off, his bodys going numb but his cock was begging to blow.  
The water on his skin was mixing with the sweat, his eyes flickered open as he felt her lips on his and he kissed her back. She let go off his hands as she clutched at his shoulders, his own automatically grasping at her hips as she began to jerk eratically, moaning as he bucked his hips up into her sweet spot and she cried out as her inner walls fluttered around him. 

He grunted screwing his face up from concentration. "Clara...I...need...please" he panted breathless as she continued to grind down on him.  
She smirked lazyily and slid from his hold. He whimpered at the loss of contact, his cock twitching as she pulled off the hair tie and   
ran a finger over the vein on the underside. She padded away silently and slipped back into the pool dipping under and coming back up. The timelord was staring. Mezmerized, watching the droplets run down her neck and over the swell of her breasts. She moved into the centre of the pool glacing back over her shoulder she winked.

"What to come?, then come get me doctor..." she purred. That was all he needed to hear. She saw out of the corner of her eye as he dived in after her she watched excitedly as his dark shadow under the water sped towards her like a shark...his hands grasping her small waist in a matter of seconds, pulling her under the water and then pulling her back up and pressing her into the side of the cold pool side as he drove hard inside her in one swift movement making her cry out and fingers claw at the wooden floor boards. He pumped hard hitting her sweet spot over and over again until he could feel her shaking "Yes! You a good boy? You gunna come? Oh god come for me!" She cried out as her second orgasm ripped through her, No more than half a dozen strokes later he was biting into her shoulder and whimpering as he spilled all he could into her.

His arms wrapped around her waist tenderly as and she lay back limp in his arms and he pulled her to lie on him as they floated on the surface. 

"Maybe I should get you a collar, Dog-tor..." she joked making him huff. Only she would get away with that joke. He wanted to respond to her giggles but just sighed content as she kissed his chest.

"Good boy"


End file.
